Loki: Itching To Get You Back Thor
by Kindred Isa
Summary: Loki tries to make Thor's special day a little more interesting only to have it backfire. Contains spanking, humor, itchy parts, and a chance you'll pee yourself laughing.


Loki & Thor – Itching To Get You Back

Author: Kindred Isa

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Not mine obviously, don't sue…Only for fun

Summary: Loki tries to make Thor's special day a little more interesting only to have it backfire.

The great hall was filled with many warriors cheering with much delight knowing that soon their great prince was to take the throne, protecting them all as his father had done. All were looking forward to the very day but one. In the shadows of the great hall, a lone figure stood with an alternative motive determined to ruin that very day even if it meant admitting the enemy to the great city of the Gods. Dark green and black swirled like ghostly mists with the blue eyes watching cold as ice, jealousy brewing watching his very brother's constant praise. A smile then crossed his thin lips, his blue eyes filling with intense mirth. Oh Thor would be rueing this day or rather would be itching for it to end!

It took no effort for the God of Mischief to ghost into his brother's large immaculate chambers that very night while Thor slept soundly. As he inched in closer to the large bed, Loki smirked only to gasp hearing the groan under the rich burgundy silk covers before him. Once the movement halted, the trickster continued with his devious plan reaching into the hidden folds of black and green holding a delicate purple bottle. Crouching down near the bed, Loki opened the delicate bottle perching over his brother's clothing ready to make his brother's special day less enjoyable. So intent was he on his task did he not notice the figure creeping closer until Loki let out a startled gasp feeling the iron grip on his wrist. The purple fluid spilt but not on the intended target landing onto Loki.

"What are you doing brother?" Thor regarded his startled brother holding his wrist with Loki finding himself trapped with his well laid plan already unfolding before his very eyes. The trickster just watched his brother before he spoke.

"I desired to be sure that your clothing was laid out perfectly for tomorrow Thor."

"Now why don't I believe you Loki? What is that stuff?" Thor took the bottle from his brother with a growl and before Loki could protest it, the God of Thunder had him pinned down over his lap face down. The hand came down hard upon his backside making the dark-haired God gasp in alarm. "Now you shall tell me what you were trying to do and you might want to hurry before I get a sore hand."

Loki yelped and was soon squirming in shock but that was not the only worry having dropped the purple fluid on his own skin and clothing. A suddenly horrible itch began taking his attention from his backside for a few moments. He was left squirming, struggling to get free and needing to relieve the burning fire. To his shame, the fluid had not only landed on his arm but also on a rather sensitive part of his anatomy not to his delight wanting to scratch himself. His eyes hardened and Loki fumed with a new plan being utterly ruined. "Thor, please I beg of you to let me go! Tis was nothing brother but make you itch a little."

Thor began to spank his brother hand before pulling down the pants to expose his brother's bare backside turning the quivering cheeks to a fiery red. "You were trying to put itching power in his under garments?"

"Um well, not powder but ahh yes…" Loki admitted and began to squirm drawing a laugh from his brother letting the punish trickster go. When Thor let him go, Loki struggled to get up, pull his pants back up and bolt back to his chambers. Once in his room, Loki spent a long night suffering from his own misdeeds in more way than one squirming the next day glaring a little at Thor only happy when the Frost Giants interrupted the ceremony mentally trying to think of how to get Thor back for making him itch. Nothing worse than struggling not to scratch yourself down under the belt in public but having Thor knowing about it was even worse. Oh Thor was going to pay for this one big time even if Loki got spanked again for it, he'd get his revenge.


End file.
